


A Not-So Normal Night in Devildom

by simeonsaysobeyme



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bratting, Cunnilingus, Edging, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, McDiaLuci, Other, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Riding Crops, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, no beta we will never die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeonsaysobeyme/pseuds/simeonsaysobeyme
Summary: You can't sleep, and when Lucifer invites you to his room you assume it's the same old same old. He failed to mention his good pal Diavolo would be there too,, and wants to see what the fuss is about this human. That human being you.Happy belated birthday devinesin!
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	A Not-So Normal Night in Devildom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucifxcker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifxcker/gifts).



> I'm not very far in the game, no idea if it's very in character, but I owed her a birthday fic.

You can't sleep. No one can. It's one of those moody winter nights down in Devildom. You know it doesn't really make sense. Seasons and all that. But whatever force that work in the underworld have saw fit to make it cold in the already drafty school. Your schoolwork is a meaningless pile in front of you, scattered pens and pencils, sticky notes. All the things you thought would help but as midnight passes, and then one am, then two am, you give up and play some music instead. 

It's not long until your phone buzzes. Luci of course. Luci always seems to test you. A constant game of push and pull - will you respond at the bizarre hours with his weird requests. So you pick it up and scroll through to the message.

> Can't sleep?

< No shit.

> At least the music is good this time.

< Stop creeping.

After more back and forth and indirect pleading, you cave in and grab a blanket to wrap around your night dress. A pretty thing Lucifer had given you at one point. He brushed it off as "something he found laying around" but you know better. For fun you look through your clubbing-on-earth clothes and settle for a black and silver choker to go with it.

When you walk in, fully expecting to see Lucifer, you register another man lounging near his bed, on a chair. The unmistakable honey eyes of Diavolo sweep over you appreciatively. "Well what do we have here?" He comments. "Seems human and demon relations are going better than expected."

You roll your eyes at him. "I'm only here because Luci asked me to. I'll leave."

" _ Luci?"  _ He teases. "I thought only I called you that my dear."

Lucifer barely manages to keep his cool as he glares daggers at you, a look that doesn't frighten you as much as it should but instead makes you keenly aware of the cold air biting at your nipples through the thin material. Would it kill him to start a fire in here?

The hard buds under haven't escaped either of their notices either. "I see," Diavolo says with a low hum. "He tells you to come and you do?"

"Every time,," you answer sweetly. It's not lost on you how Luci has a fine flush on his pale skin, a charming effect with the stark black hair.

"And what happens if you don't?" Dia asks softly. His voice is husky. You shrug playfully, sitting on top of the table.

"I've told you not to sit on the furniture," Lucifer warns. You're well aware of this but you ignore him instead, turning to Diavolo instead. Lucifer might not be used to being ignored, but you relish the mischief on Dia's face. He seems to like what he sees. You part your legs slightly, innocently enough that you can deny it. Not enough that they can’t see what’s hiding underneath. 

Diavolo stands up and it’s always impressive, especially now dressed casually. The heir apparent of Devildom is usually impeccably dressed in his red uniform. But in a simple white shirt and sweatpants, he moves in a way that draws your attention lower. It seems like someone else was playing the tease tonight, the outline shifting as he approached you. “I think Luci isn’t too happy with you right now my dear.”

“Is he ever?”

“I  _ told _ you to get off the furniture,” Lucifer says again. There’s a threatening shift to the aura around him, as if all the light is disappearing, drawing the eye to him. Your pulse quickens, especially as Dia stands next to you. Close, too close.

“How do you think he would punish you?” he whispers in your ear wickedly. He reaches his hand up to your face, drawing a finger to your cheek and tracing it down. Your blanket is long since discarded, but there’s nothing but the heat of his fingers as it works its way down to your jaw and then neck, resting at the choker. He puts his thumb on one side and forefingers on the other. You shift as you become wet, unable to keep from squirming as Dia tightens ever so slightly, light enough that his hand moves up with your chest as it rises.

“I think he would get creative,” you whisper back, looking straight at Lucifer. His eyes are impossibly dark now, full of anger and something deeper. Lust. 

“I’ve heard humans like to spank their young,” Dia says. This time he leans in more, his breath tickling the side of your face. You shift again, sending a jolt of pleasure straight through your center. 

“You’ve heard correctly Dia.” You swallow thickly, still looking at a simmering Lucifer as Dia’s hand moves from your neck to the inside of your thigh. Your nipples, hard, peak ever so slightly under your night dress. “And when we don’t like it we say ‘Chihuahua’.”

Amusement flickers through Dia’s eyes before he suddenly joins you sitting on the table, then moves you so you’re laying across his lap. Ass up, you can feel his erection straining against the pitiful excuse for pants. Your eyes didn’t do it justice as you shift against the impressive length. Lucifer is transfixed at the sight of you, his knuckles somehow turning even whiter as they grip his knees. It’s not lost on you that he’s straining against his own pants, when you’re distracted by Dia’s hand coming down hard against your ass.

You can’t help the gasp, and Dia’s chuckle makes you groan. You’re helpless as he brings his palm down again. Five times he spanks you, your eyes watering from the sting. Then he brings his hand slowly up the inside of your leg. “I see why you like this one, Luci,” he says. “So soft and makes the most delightful sounds.”

You bite down hard on your bottom lip at the same time Luci lets out a strangled noise, Dia’s fingers finally parting your upper thighs, where he discovers the treat you had in store for Lucifer. “What’s this?” he practically purrs. “Do you normally show up to Lucifer’s room without undergarments?” He lets a finger trace lightly over your vulva. “And so wet. Do demons excite you, little human?”

“Yes,” you manage to say. 

“I’ve had enough,” Lucifer finally says. Everything goes dark for a moment and when he reappears, he’s majestic. His wings are out, and his horns are on full display. You struggle lightly against Dia’s hold on you, as he massages circles on your exposed ass, the stinging giving way as you try to rub yourself against the erection against you.

Lucifer steps forward in swift motions and Dia finally lets you sit up, but keeps you pinned down against his lap, a strong arm around your waist. Lucifer captures you in a hungry kiss, his mouth possessively covering you, his tongue moving across your lower lip before prodding inside your mouth. He tastes delicious and sinful. You can feel his hardness as well against his pajamas, your hands moving to his hair as Lucifer’s goes to cover Diavolo’s. 

Diavolo kisses your shoulder, alternating with soft bites. Lucifer only stops to back away and rip the front of your night dress. “That’s not very nice,” you pout.

“I’ll buy you another,” he says, before resuming to kiss you raw. You can’t help yourself, your hand reaching towards Lucifer’s waistband and tugging it down.

“Ah, ah,” Diavolo says, and moves his own hand from your waist to between your thighs, stopping you in your tracks. The heel of his hand is positioned perfectly for you to rock against it, stimulating your clit with every delicious grind. You can’t help moaning into Lucifer’s mouth, pushing your hips down harder and faster. When Lucifer moves a hand down to your breast and palms it, the rough skin of his palm moving against the sensitive bit, you jerk forward. Waves of pleasure radiate from your center and you have to lean on Lucifer for more support. 

“Good little human,” Dia whispers again to you. “So loud - you’re going to wake up the entire hallway.”

“Let them hear,” Lucifer says. His voice is throaty and his wings shelter you in, a cocoon of pleasure. When Dia removes his palm you let out another low groan of pleasure, watching when Lucifer takes Diavolo’s hand and licks the wetness from it. When Lucifer must have consumed every trace of you from Diavolo’s hand, he grabs hold of you and picks you up. “Go to the bed. And take off those clothes.”

You don’t have enough willpower to fight back - not this time. Even Dia’s light-hearted face has become darker, the two of them watching as you first take off your outfit and walk naked to Lucifer’s bed. You never understood why one person would want such a huge bed - even if they frequently invited you into it. But now with Diavolo and Lucifer approaching you, you see why. 

Diavolo is the first to strip down - his skin all honey brown deliciousness - strong shoulders leading down to a deep v in his hips that give way to dusty red hair and a proud erection. He smirks for a moment before a flash and he’s in his demon form as well. The beauty is almost too much, the bat wings only framing his impressive physique. 

Lucifer is no less beautiful, but his feather wings have a different type of allure to you, and a more slender physique that befits his regal bearing. His jaw is tight as he looks at you.  _ Fuck me,  _ you want to say.  _ Fuck me until I forget my name and call out yours _ . But instead you look at them and shrug. “Are you scared you won’t make me come as hard as Dia did?” you taunt.

That’s all it takes before Lucifer is on you. A sharp tug at your foot to spread your legs, and he’s quickly tying you up with the silken ropes you love so much. It’s efficient. You’ve done this before. But this time you’re able to look at Diavolo’s face, arching your back towards him. You know you should feel some shame, but there’s none, not when his wings move ever so slightly, and the only thing he’s wearing is his elaborate necklace that seems to appear in demon form. 

Diavolo sits next to you and you ache to touch his cock, straining against the bonds on your wrist. Diavolo chuckles and runs his fingers through your hair, before suddenly gripping it tight. The inside of your thighs are a slick mess from before and you can’t seem to stop. Lucifer tied you up so you can’t even get an ounce of pleasure yourself and all you can do is look at Diavolo as he slips a thumb into your mouth, with faint salty taste from before. You suck gently, and Diavolo runs his hand up and down the length of himself. 

“Hungry, are you?” he says. “You want a taste?”

“They get nothing,” Lucifer interjects. Your attention is turned to him and he’s holding a riding crop in his hands. He sends the tip down into the bed with a crack. You know you should be scared. The horns, the wings - but all you do is spread your legs wider, sucking on Dia’s fingers as he strokes himself. “Any chihuahuas running through your mind?” Lucifer asks, and you shake your head feverishly. 

He sends sharp stings alternating on each side. You lose track of when Diavolo pulls his hands away and focuses on rubbing your scalp, the pain intermingling with pleasure. After several back and forths you feel fit to burst. “Lucifer, please,” you beg. “I need you.”

He freezes in front of you, and there’s the smallest grin on his face. “Well why didn’t you say so?” he says. He pushes your legs aside and crawls up the bed, his fingers running along your labia, spreading the slickness around. “Always so ready for me,” he says, before licking you long a slow up to your clit, ending in a small flick against the sensitive nub. His tongue and mouth work methodically as you strain against the ties. You know you’ll have bruises in the morning and that everyone at RAD can probably hear your cries, but it doesn’t matter. Not when it feels this good. Lucifer is relentless, his tongue a steady rhythm as you get closer. You feel everything tightening, ready to orgasm again, when he pulls away.

The loss of sensation makes you bitter and you swear, letting out a groan in frustration. 

Diavolo laughs at you then. He hasn’t stopped his lazy stroking, collecting a pearl of precum on his thumb to put it gently on the side of your mouth. “So impatient. I’m sure I’m going to get complaints about the noise tomorrow… do you want to make it up to me?”

You nod. 

Lucifer makes his move first. He positions his cock - so familiar to you already, between your legs, and pushes in gently at first, and then all the way so your bodies are flush together. You hum at the fullness, already having been more than prepared for this. It’s what you’ve been craving all night. Diavolo tips your head back and you know what’s coming, and you can’t help the excitement. Diavolo isn’t small, but the position helps as he gently places the tip of himself in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around, soliciting an appreciative groan from him before he urges more inside you.

Lucifer starts up his rhythm, insistently moving in and out, his hips moving so his large cock occasionally brushes against your clit. Diavolo moves in tandem, not forcing himself as you eagerly bob your head, sucking and licking the shaft. At some point he releases one of your arms, and you use it to work the lower part, your eyes watering as Lucifer begins to fuck you harder. Lucifer says your name appreciatively. 

“You feel so fucking good as always,” he moans. Diavolo leans forward slightly to catch Lucifer’s mouth in his. The sight above you of the two demons is heavenly, their kiss as tender as the way they fuck you is hard. 

Diavolo is the first one to shiver, and you can vaguely see the way his abdominal muscles tense. “I’m going to come,” he warns, and you nod as best as you can with your mouth full, working frantically. He thrusts into you, the jingle of his necklace in rhythm with every buck. It’s now his turn to lean on Lucifer’s shoulder as he orgasms, and you taste the bitterness of his come before swallowing it. You gasp when he pulls out of your mouth, breathing ragged. Lucifer leans forward, his hands on either side of you, and you realize he was holding back to accommodate you. 

The room is filled with the scent of sex and the sound of flesh against flesh, and Dia frees your other arm. You grab Lucifer’s horns in your own, the gripping them tight and raising your hips to meet his. “Lucifer,” you cry out. He growls your name and kisses you hungrily again. The heavy stone in your lower belly finally erupts and you buck against the remaining restraints, your vision whiting out and limbs turning into jelly.

Lucifer follows not soon after, biting down hard on your neck to keep from crying out. His wings on either side of you.

Your entire body is sore as he unties your legs, the two of them kissing at the impressions left on your wrists and ankles. Diavolo gathers a warm washcloth and tenderly cleans you up, remnant jolts going through you as he washes between your legs. The two of them have abandoned their demon forms as they lay down next to you. The cold air doesn’t bother you anymore as you bury yourself between them, closing your eyes as their arms wrap around you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments xoxo


End file.
